All We've Been Through
by Kristanni20X6
Summary: Lemon. Oil/Time. Takes place after Issue 12 of Megaman Archie Comics. My friend dared me to write an explicit Oil/Time fic and here's the result!


_All characters belong to Capcom. This is for fanmade purposes and not for profit_

**All We've Been Through**

Dr. Wily was once again defeated by Megaman and peace was restored in the city of Monsteropolis. Of course this called for a celebration. The atmosphere at the Light Labs was casual yet joyful as Auto was preparing a bowl full of E-tanks, Iceman was adding ice to the bowl, Dr. Light and Megaman were fixing up Elecman after he was injured by Wily's Mecha Dragon, and Gutsman was holding a karaoke session. The rest of the robot masters were sitting on cushions around the construction robot listening to him sing "Live and Learn" requested by Bombman.

Oilman was sitting in between Roll and Bombman, occasionally taking sips from his cup. He peered over to Timeman, who was sitting near the wall next to Cutman, clearly enjoying the music. Timeman took a single sip of his drink and then hummed to the melody of the song playing. It was nice to see him in such a good mood after what he had to go through.

Oilman remembered from the time he and Timeman were activated, there was already a sense of turmoil. They weren't activated by their original creator but rather a madman who manipulated them and made them his lackeys. They were forced to frame their original creator for a crime he didn't even commit, kidnap their older sister, and annihilate Megaman and the rest of the robot masters. It hurt him and he could guarantee that Timeman deep down, was feeling the same way despite how peaceful he looked at that moment. But there was one thing that still remained true through all that: He and Timeman stuck together even when the going went tough.

This relationship he felt, however, felt stronger than it should be as fighting partners. It exceeded beyond normal friendship and even beyond a relationship with brothers. It felt odd. He never felt anything like this. How would Timeman react if Oilman were to tell him how exactly he felt? Then again, he would never know if he didn't tell him.

As the song ended, Timeman's gaze locked onto Oilman's gaze for a full five seconds. The purple robot stood up and approached Oilman.

"You okay Oilman? You seem distracted."

"Actually, I wanna to talk to you in private, if that's okay with you." Oilman said distantly.

"Okay…" The two of them started to leave the area. There was a round of applause from the rest of the robot masters.

"Guts, I'll be right back man. Just gotta get some fresh air and then I'll be back." Said Oilman , heading down the hallway.

"Alright then, but you don't know what you're missing." Gutsman replied as the applause started to die down. "Thank you, thank you! Any other requests?"

Cutman called out "Do that one…about the wind blowing, or whatever. You know…that one?"

"_Ooh!_ I love that one!" Roll cheered.

"Ah, that one? That's my favorite song, little buddy!" The foreman robot chuckled.

Timeman and Oilman entered one of the guest bedrooms. The oil robot closed the door, turned off the light, turned on the lamp on the nightstand and set his drink next to it. He drew out a big sigh. Timeman knew there was something wrong with his comrade.

"Oil, did you want to tell me something?" Timeman piped up. "Should I sit down for this?" There was a pause of silence before Oilman nodded. The other robot sat down on the bed and looked up. There was yet another pause of silence. "Well?"

"I…don't know how to say this but… had you ever had that feeling where you loved someone but you actually couldn't tell them?" Oilman sat down on the bed next to Timeman.

"And who is this 'someone'? I bet it's Roll, isn't it? I mean, Dr. Wily sent you to kidnap her. Obviously, it was a matter of fate that you two were to be together forever. I really think you're enamored by her." Timeman grinned, teasing.

An anime-styled sweat drop appeared on one side of his forehead. "No, I wasn't talking about Roll. I was talking about…someone else." Timeman stopped chuckling and became silent. Who else could he be talking about? He was both confused and suspicious of who exactly that certain someone was.

"Then who is it?" Timeman asked with curiosity. Oilman picked up his cup and looked Timeman directly in the eyes. The time robot quickly put two and two together and suddenly came to the realization. "It's…me?" He gasped out, blushing.

"Actually…yes, Timeman. I always have…liked you since the beginning. I think you're a great, intelligent leader and I couldn't ask for anyone else to be activated with."

Still blushing, Timeman took a minute to let all of what he heard sink in and tried to find the right words to say. He then placed his hand on Oilman's oilcan.

"Uh…well, thanks, Oilman but I'm not a leader by any means. Dr. Wily just put me in charge." Timeman took a deep breath before speaking again. "I actually have a confession to make as well. Even though you sometimes bugged the living piss out of me, you always brought out the brighter side of any problem we've faced. You're optimistic and that's a trait I wished I had. That's what I really admire about you. The truth of the matter is…I really love you, Oilman…And if something were to happen to you, I wouldn't know what I'd do." Timeman turned away from the other robot, facing the head of the bed.

Oilman's mechanical heart started pounding as he lowered his red-orange scarf, revealing his yellow lips. Timeman actually loved him as well? It was like living in a dream. Timeman looked at him again with a small smile and scooted closer to the taller robot and wrapped his arms his lower torso. Oilman reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his drink. He took a sip from it before offering it to Timeman.

"Here, Time. Have some." Oilman smiled.

"But you've already drank from that. That's unsanitary!" Timeman said, raising an eye ridge.

"It's okay, man. We're robots. We can't get sick from sharing from the same cup." Oilman reassured. He put his arm around his partner as the time-manipulating robot took the drink and took a sip at the exact same spot on the cup Oilman did like an indirect kiss. Timeman handed the drink back to Oilman to put back on the nightstand. The two of them then looked into each other's longing eyes.

"Baby…" Oilman murmured as he put his hands on each side of Timeman's face. He just giggled lightly before they veered their heads closer to each other and their lips met for a deep, passionate kiss. They kissed each other's lips a few times before Timeman placed his hand on his lover's back. Soon both of his hands were roaming and caressing his entire backside. Oilman moaned as he brought Timeman into a tighter hug and slipped his tongue into the unexpecting robot's mouth. Timeman blushed again. Warm, wet tongues intertwined, wrestling each other. Oilman sucked on his mate's tongue as the time robot let out a tiny, muffled moan. Still French-kissing, the two of them switched positions, Timeman now lying on his back on the bed and Oilman right on top of him, straddling him.

Oilman then began to remove his jumpsuit-like armor. Timeman widened his eyes when he found out what he was doing. Oilman managed to slip half of his armor off before his partner interrupted him.

"W…what are you doing, Oilman?" He said, panicking.

"Taking my clothes off. What's it look like?"

"You don't mean…"

"Mm hmm…" Oilman nodded, showing a sensual smile to Timeman.

Timeman chewed on this thought for a bit. He had heard and read about sex before yet he never had it before. He wondered what it would be like. It wouldn't hurt to open himself to new experiences. He did love Oilman after all. He decided to give it a try.

"Alright, Oilman. Let's not waste any more time." Timeman said, giving a suggestive smile of his own.

Oilman beamed as he stuck his tongue into Timeman's mouth again, French-kissing him. Timeman got adventurous and nibbled and sucked on Oilman's upper lip. Moans slipped out from both of them as Oilman went to nip at Timeman's lower lip and then to the nape of his neck which made him emit a small squeak in response. Timeman squeaked again, this time Oilman gave a firm squeeze on his ass. The oil robot fingered the hands of his partner's clock on his chest and licked down his thin, slender body. He then saw a noticeable bulge down at Timeman's crotch.

Oilman smiled as he licked his lips. "Looks like someone's ready…"

Timeman's breathing quickened in excitement. He took off his golden rings from his arms, his clock from his chest and his metal gloves and dropped them on the floor at the right side of the bed. Oilman pulled off his armor and threw it on floor on the opposite side of the bed. He helped his mate remove his body armor and discarded it over the side. They were both completely naked except for their boots and helmets. Oilman then removed his scarf and quickly wrapped it around Timeman's wrists, bonding them together above his head, making Timeman cry out.

"Oil! W- what are you doing?" Timeman gasped, now sweating. Oilman put a single finger over the scared robot's lips.

"Shh…just relax and let me work my magic, baby." Oilman whispered, sending a chill down his back.

He looked at Timeman's hard cock and slowly lowered his head around the throbbing erection. Oilman slowly put the head in his mouth, sucking on it gingerly. Timeman shivered and moaned as his partner was skillfully licking the tip of his penis.

"Ungh…Oil…don't stop…keep going…kee- augh!" Timeman was cut off when Oilman went after his balls, licking at the left one and then sucking on it a bit. He moved to the right one, licking it in a circular motion and sucking on it. Timeman wondered how he got so good at this. He was enjoying every minute, every second, and everything in between and he could feel that it was going to get even better as time went on.

Oilman took the cock in his mouth again, this time taking the shaft in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down the length of Timeman's dick. Still sucking, he went to stroke his balls. Timeman started to pant, slightly at first but started to build up as Oilman deep throated the purple robot's cock. He suppressed his gag reflex as he could feel the first drop of precum slide down his throat. Timeman couldn't hold it much longer. With his cock deep inside his lover's throat, his balls being rubbed, and the sense of being overpowered because his arms were tied together by his partner's scarf, he was bound to cum at any time.

"Oil…Oilman! It's time…I'm going to cum!" Timeman yelled out, panting furiously.

"Cum for me, baby. Don't hold back." Oilman said in between licks.

A few more seconds passed and with a mighty cry, Timeman shot his load down Oilman's throat. The navy blue robot drank every last drop and licked his lips in delight. He untied the scarf from Timeman's wrists and threw it on the floor. Oilman grabbed his member and showed it to Timeman once he recovered from his orgasm.

"Your turn…" Oilman said to Timeman, winking at him.

Timeman's eyes widened when he saw his partner's errection. "Woah…Oilman, it's huge. I don't think I could fit the entire thing in my mouth like you could." He chuckled, rubbing a lone finger up and down his partner's manhood. It definitely was bigger than his. Oilman started to breathe in anticipation.

"Timeman, go ahead and take it in your mouth." He groaned, rubbing his tool.

The time robot went ahead to give Oilman's cock a trail of kisses from the very tip down to his balls before putting the tip in his mouth. Oilman shuddered at the contact of his hard, long penis and Timeman's warm tongue and breath. Moans escaped out of his mouth as Timeman started to take more of it inside his mouth inch by inch. Oilman bent over him to play with his partner's bells on his head, hovering his hands over the surface as Timeman worshipped his dick. Timeman sucked and licked Oilman's member, making him moan shakily.

"Oooooh…Timeman, you feel so warm…go…take it all in your mouth, sexy…" Moaned Oilman, as his breathing hastened.

Timeman took Oilman's entire penis in his mouth. He gagged since his gag reflex wasn't as strong as his partner's but continued to lick and suck furiously. His moans caused a vibration on Oilman's manhood which caused him to spasm and buck, pushing his member deeper into Timeman's throat who in turn gagged again.

"Sorry…" Oilman apologized. Timeman rubbed the manhood with his hands while he was licking the head of the penis. Oilman grabbed the sheets of the bed as he was at his crescendo. His cock started to twitch. Timeman was hungrily licking the hole at the tip, tasting precum on his tongue. He could tell his time was about to come. "I'm gonna cum, Timeman. I can't…hold it anymore…" He cried out as he gritted his teeth.

Timeman nodded, acknowledging his cries. He kept sucking until Oilman threw his head back and screamed as semen exploded in the time-manipulating robot's mouth and throat. It tasted sweet, yet a bit sour. Oilman regained his breath and moved behind Timeman.

"Wait, are we done yet?" Asked Timeman. He knew there had to be more than that. His cock was still erect, amazingly.

"Nope. Not by a long shot."

Oilman propped Timeman on his lap and spread his legs apart. He proceeded to grab the other robot's dick with his left hand, pointed it at Timeman, and slowly stroked it up and down along its length. He then rubbed Timeman's stomach with his oilcan hand. Timeman purred as his hot, throbbing need was being massaged. Oilman nibbled at his ear and then sucked on a sensitive spot on Timeman's neck. Timeman cried out in pleasure as Oilman's handjob increased in speed.

Oilman smiled. He loved hearing his mate howling in pleasure and wanted to keep it up as long as possible. He licked his mate's neck, leaving a warm trail of saliva, glistening in the light provided by the lamp in the room. Oilman kissed passionately Timeman's neck and went to bite his shoulder. He rubbed Timeman's cock as fast as he could until he started to thrust involuntarily. Timeman could feel pressure in his balls and that same feeling he felt earlier was starting to occur all over again.

He cried out "Oil…I'm gonna, I'm gonna…" But he couldn't finish his sentence. Cum sprayed all over Timeman's face and body in a gooey mess. Oilman turned him around so then he was facing him.

"Oh baby… let me clean you up…" Oilman cooed. He brought his tongue to Timeman's face to lick up the drops of fluid and then traveled down to his body, near his belly. He licked up every drop and droplet of the fruity tasting semen, causing Timeman's to blush. He loved the sensation of Oilman's warm tongue stroking his slim, tender body. When Oilman was done, he put his hands on Timeman's shoulders. "Okay, Timeman. Lay on your back."

Timeman did as he was told. Excitement built up yet again as knew what was going to happen next. Oilman studied the full view of Timeman's backside from his neck down to his rump.

"Such a sexy ass you have…ooh…." He purred out. He could feel his manhood expand at the thought of all the things he could do to it. Oilman first started rubbing both of Timeman's cheeks, earning a gasp from his lover. He proceeded to massage his ass rhythmically, using the palm of his hand to knead it counter clockwise and his oilcan hand to knead it clockwise . Timeman, facing the head of the bed, moaned in pleasure as his lover continued to give his ass a nice massage.

Oilman suddenly got a mischievous grin as an idea popped in his mind. He began to lick the cheeks, moaning in delight. He simply couldn't get enough of it and wanted to go further. Oilman then went for his partner's entrance. Timeman's moans turned into a hiss when he felt Oilman's tongue slide in his inner walls. The time robot felt dirty and violated from this act but at the same time, he couldn't help but enjoy it. After some time, Oilman stopped and felt his member throbbing uncontrollably.

He was ready. "Now time for my favorite part. Time, get on your hands and knees." He commanded his comrade.

Timeman grinned in arousal and went into position. "Go on. I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Oilman nodded. He applied oil from his oilcan on his tool to lubricate it. He also applied some at Timeman's entrance to ensure it would be well lubricated. Oilman fingered it so the oil wouldn't drip onto the bed. He prepared his cock to Timeman's ass, teasing the asshole with the tip.

"Oilman, put it in. I want to feel your vibrations…" Timeman whimpered.

Oilman cupped his one hand and put it to the side of his head to his nonexistent ear, as if he couldn't hear his lover's cries. "What's that, Time? Beg for it." He said, smirking.

"Oil, please! I need it in my ass!" Timeman pleaded.

Oilman didn't have to hear it a third time as he began stick his manhood into Timeman's behind. Timeman yelped from the sudden intrusion.

"You okay? Did I go too fast there?" Asked a concerned Oilman.

Timeman panted. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just give me a few seconds." He took a deep breath and relaxed before he spoke up "Okay…slow and steady."

Oilman mounted onto his mate, thrusting gently. The pain that Timeman felt earlier was replaced with pleasure as his mate's hips smacked his ass.

"Feels good, huh Timeman?" Oilman said with a moan as he penetrated his partner. Timeman lustfully moaned. He wanted more and more of this sexual pleasure.

"Yes…yes…go faster, Oilman." Timeman cried out. Oilman obliged shoved his member faster in and out of the submissive robot's ass. Timeman was in heaven. Every time Oilman thrust into him, he hit that one sweet spot which made the purple robot cry out in bliss.

"Hahhh…You have a really nice, tight asshole…ooh…feels so good…" Oilman shakily sighed, smacking Timeman's ass with his hand in the heat of the passion. Timeman clutched the sheets of the bed as Oilman continued to fuck him. Both of them were joined as one flesh and being and neither of them wanted it to end. Oilman was completely on Timeman's back, still pounding him. Tears of ecstasy rolled down Timeman's face and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Ahhhh…Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me until I burst!" He yelled out. "Keep fucking me, Oilman!" Oilman was now screwing Timeman as hard and as fast as he could. He started to move in time with his lover's thrusts. Sweat started to pour down the robots' bodies, onto each other. The air was now filled with passionate moans and cries coming from each other. The frictions from his rod rubbing against the inside of Timeman's ass made Oilman feel like he was on fire. Oilman started to feel his penis twitch again. At that time he knew exactly what was going to come next.

"Timeman…I'm gonna cum again!" Oilman screamed out, his thrusting going into overdrive.

"Aughh…Go and cum already!"

A moment passed and Oilman arched his entire back and head backwards as he screamed, his orgasm emitting a load of semen into his partner who screamed at the same time. Timeman could feel his mate's warm, sticky seed spray the inside of his walls. Oilman dismounted, removing his wet tool and laid on his back next to Timeman, who scooted right to his mate, cuddling him.

"Oh, Oilman…that was so amazing…" Timeman dreamily said, hugging the oil robot in joy.

Oilman pulled him into a loving embrace. "Sure was, baby…we should do this again very soon."

"Agreed…" Timeman said before kissing his lover on the lips who kissed him in return.

Back at the party, Fireman was chatting with Bombman who was getting another cup of E-tank.

"Bomb, I'll be right back, I gotta get something in one of the guest rooms." Fireman said, walking away.

"Sure thing, Fireman. I'll treat you to a drink when you get back."

Fireman left the room and into the hallway. He opened the same exact door to the room where Timeman and Oilman were, legs interlocked and arms around each other. Fireman's eyes widened in surprise.

"WHY IN TARNATION ARE YOU TWO NAKED?" Fireman's disembodied voice could be heard by everyone else at the party. Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced at the mouth of the door, wondering what exactly was going on.


End file.
